1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dog walking apparatuses and accessories, and more particularly relates to a dog walking tube or cane that includes a first end that has a compartment for storing dog fecal matter waste bags and at another other end of the tube a storage area for storing the used dog fecal matter waste bags during the walk of a pet.
2. Description of Related Art
Pet accessories for dogs, cats and other animals are all well known in the art. Many accessories are available for pets that allow an owner of the pet to walk the pet and have other enjoyment with the pet during ownership thereof. Many of these pet accessories include things such as dog bowls, dog leashes, collars, jackets and all other types of pet accessories. It should be noted that many municipalities now require dog owners to pick up after their dogs in public areas so as not to leave fecal matter on public land. It is also known many people carry bags or devices in order to pick up and properly dispose of the fecal matter from the pet during walks of the animal. Many people who use bags to pick up the fecal matter of dogs on walks generally pick up the fecal matter from the grass or surrounding area and tie a knot in the bag and them carry the bag in their open hand while the leashed animal is in the other hand. This carrying of the fecal matter in a bag is unpleasant and unsightly to many owners of animals.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to develop baggies, gloves and other containers for picking up animal fecal matter during walks of the animals in public and private areas. Some of these prior art fecal matter storage devices are as simple as disposable plastic bags, disposable plastic gloves and/or a battery operated walking stick that uses an auger to pick up and remove animal fecal matter from the ground in a public or private area.
However, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can store the unsightly plastic or other type of bags that hold the fecal matter out of sight from the public while the dog walker is finishing the walk of their animal. There also is a need in the art for a convenient dispenser of the plastic or fecal matter bags on the same apparatus, which also has the storage area for the used fecal matter bags. There also is a need in the art for a walking cane that can be used as both a dog fecal matter bag dispenser and a dog fecal matter used bag storage container to hide the already used fecal matter bags from public viewing during the walk of the animal. There also is a need in the art for a dog walking tube or cane that may also be used as a self defense mechanism against criminals or other animals during the dog walk by the owner. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for either a plastic, metal, ceramic, or composite tube that is capable of storing both fecal matter dog bags and storing used fecal matter dog bags from public view during the walk of the animal.